Oceans Away
by lenkid
Summary: Fate tore them apart, but destiny will bring them together.
1. Max

A/N- Alright. Since I liked writing my two angst stories the best, I thought that I'd try another one, with a touch of romance on the side. I hope you all like this.

Aimee- Well, you know how much I appreciate all your help. :)

********************************

Letters. Letters that form into words, that create notes, poems, letters, stories. That's the only thing I get from Logan anymore. I can never hear his voice, or see his face, or feel his touch. All I have is the words that he sends me.

I stand here, day after day, looking out over the ocean, because this is the closet that I can feel to Seattle. Looking forward, I can't see what's behind me. I can't see the endless fields, and cliffs. I can only see the ocean. I can only see what I want to see.

I always come to this cliff to overlook the world. No one else will climb this high, and it almost feels like I'm back on the Space Needle, overlooking my broken city. My city. The one that hold the people I care about. The one I miss, every moment of every day. 

As the wind whips through my hair, and tosses it to the side, I stare out into the ever lasting blue. The wind is cold on my face as it dries my tears. Some of the water on my face is from the sea, but the majority, is of my own salty creation.

I clutch in my hand my latest letter from Logan. I have read it so many times already that the paper is worn, but I will continue to read it until I get another one. Another series of words that tells me what I'm missing, and who is missing me.

__

My love,

I miss you more than words can say, but since words are the only thing I have to speak to you with, I will say it until the day I die. I miss you. I miss your ever present sarcastic tone. I miss your witty comebacks. I miss your stomach always doing the thinking for you. I miss your smell. I miss the feeling of you in my arms. I miss the way you used to whisper in my ear as I slept. But most of all, I miss you. I know that we can't be together for awhile, but always know, that I am here waiting for you, and that I am thinking of you, every moment of everyday. 

Until tomorrow my love,

Logan.

Everyday I run to the little post office in the town that I am staying in. Everyday I ask the graying man there if I had a letter waiting for me. Everyday gives me a small envelope. Everyday I run to my favorite cliff, and read what my letter has to say. And everyday, I cry until there are no more tears left for my body to shed. Everyday, I wish I was back in Seattle.

**************************

A/N- Ok, don't worry, that's not the end. I'm totally planning on writing a lot more. I feel bad for letting you all hang at the end of my other fics, so this one is going to go on for a few chapters. Since each chapter will be relatively short, I hope to have out one every day until this fic is done. So, until tomorrow......


	2. Hope

A/N- As promised, here is the next chapter! :)

Aims- You know what I have to say. ;)

**************************

Another word, another sentence, another letter. My way of communicating with the world, has become my only way of communicating with my love. As I sit and write yet another letter to her, I can only hope that she is able to read my words to her.

Everyday I sit with my head in my hands, racking my brain for something to write. It's not that I don't have the words to say, it's that I have too many, and don't know which ones to put down on paper. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I write her everyday, so that I can tell her everything that I should have said while she was still here.

I want to write her name, but for some reason that seems so impersonal, and so I have taken to addressing the letter with _My love. _It's so fitting, and I know she understands. For the past few weeks, I've been writing about everything that I miss of her. I still have plenty more, but now I'm writing of hope. I put my pen to my parchment, and begin to guide the instrument to it's destination.

__

My love,

I have written to you for so long, with words of longing. Those words are still in my mind, but now I write to you with hope. I hope that you get this letter. I hope that you can read my words, and feel them as I do. I hope that you are safe wherever you are. I hope that I can find a way to bring you back. I hope that you think of me with each passing day as I do, because know this. No matter what happens, I am here waiting for you, and I am thinking of you with each passing moment.

Until tomorrow my love,

Logan.

My letters have begun to evolve over the span of writing them, but they have begun to sink into a routine. As well as the familiar address, I end each letter the same. Telling her that I am waiting for her, and thinking of her. I sign it with _until tomorrow my love. _I'm not even sure if she gets a letter a day, or gets them in one lump sum a week, or if she even gets them at all. I always hope that she gets one a day, so that she understands what I am always thinking.

I drop off the letter at the post office at the same time every day. The short, stout woman there knows me by name now, and always greets me with a smile, and a promise that my letter will be one of the first to go out the next day. I thank her, and begin my return home.

Each day when I pass the Space Needle, my thoughts of her become even stronger. I wonder if she's somewhere where she can overlook her city. If she's somewhere where she can escape to a place to think. If she's somewhere safe.

At the end of everyday I venture to the edge of the earth and overlook the vastness of the ocean in front of me. Sometimes I can almost feel Max looking back at me, across those same waters, thinking the same thoughts that I am. Ones of loneliness, and regret. Regret for all the things that were never done when they could have been.

****************************

A/N- Look back tomorrow at about this time. I'll have the next chapter out for sure.


	3. Good News

A/N- Here's the next part!

And thanks Aimee for editing this for me, so that it made sense. :)

****************************

I don't know why, but today, for some reason, I waited until I climbed to my oasis before I tore open my letter. I didn't even tear it open like I usually do. Instead, I carefully pried open the back, exposing the latest culmination of words from Logan.

I sit at the edge of the cliff, and let my legs dangle over the edge. I push against my sandals so that only my toes are keeping them from falling down the face of the cliff to the ridge below. The breeze blows through the thin material of my summer dress, keeping me cool in the heat of the summer day. I lick my lips in anticipation of what Logan has written today, and I begin to read.

__

My love,

I hope that this letter finds you well, because as I write this, I am positively elated. I have received word that Madame Renfro has been assassinated by an "unknown source." With her death comes the end of the search for you and your siblings. Unfortunately, in order for you to stay safe, you must stay away for a few more months to allow me time to make sure that the search is not continued. But don't worry because no matter what happens, I am here waiting for you, and I am thinking of you with each passing moment.

Until tomorrow my love,

Logan.

I can feel the daily tears once again begin to rain down my cheeks. But mixed with those tears of remorse and regret, are tears of joy. I fall backwards onto the rocky ground of my private oasis, clutching the letter close to my heart. My face breaks out into a massive grin and I close my eyes, thinking of all the things that I can do when I get back to Seattle. Only a few more months and I can return to the bustle of city life. No matter how serene the countryside is, I like the noise and stress of the urban life better.

Finally, there's hope that I can go back to my city. Back to my friends, my hope, my dreams, my love. I sit up and overlook the ocean blue. I am now quite aware that Seattle is looking back at me with more and more intensity each day, and for that, I am forever grateful.

*********************************

A/N- Ok, I know I said that I would have a chapter out everyday, but I've been working non-stop for over two weeks now, and I still have a few more days to go. Needless to say, I'm kind of burnt out. Hopefully I can have the next chapter out in a couple days.


	4. Half Full or Half Empty

A/N- Alright, I had a day off, so here is the next chapter as promised. I hope that you all like this one! :)

And Aimee, I know you said I don't have to do this every time, but I'm going to anyways. Thanks for your help with this one. :)

***********************

It has been three long months since I wrote that letter to Max telling her that she could come back. Each day seems to go by slower than the previous, but I know that it is well worth it, because soon, soon, I will be able to hold her in my arms and breathe in her intoxicating scent.

I have tiredly been working on the best possible way to get her home, and it has taken me this long to do just that. I want to keep writing her letters, but there is no longer a need to. Once she receives this last letter from me, she will be on her way home. She'll be on her way to me.

__

My love,

Finally the day has come. I have been checking everyday, and it appears that the threat of a search for you and your siblings has been called off. The new directors of Manticore have deemed it a lost cause that should be terminated as soon as possible. I have been in contact with a few of your siblings and they have all returned to their cities. It is time for you to do the same love, because there are people waiting for you. I am waiting for you. And so, as soon as you get this letter, get to the airport just outside of Tokyo. I know that it will take you a few days to get there, but when you do, there is a one-way, first class ticket to Seattle waiting for you. It is under the name Max Cale. This is because I hope that you will keep this name forever. Marry me Max. This past year has been unbearable without you, and I need you in my life forever. I anxiously await your return, and your answer.

Until tomorrow my love,

Logan.

I walk along the lonely streets of Seattle, only now they don't feel as lonely. My reason for being will soon be back in my arms. I walk into the post office, and leave with a smile on my face. As I head back to my apartment, my mood suddenly shifts, as does the weather. The sun that had been shining so brightly begins to hide behind the quickly forming clouds. As I look up, my glasses are splashed with droplets of water, and I can feel my eyes underneath my spectacles begin to fill with water as well. For all of my joy, I have overlooked one simple flaw in my bliss. Max may not even be reading my letters, and thus will never come back to Seattle. She'll never come back to her home. She'll never come back to me. I lean against the wall of my castle, and realize for the first time since she left, that there is a chance I may never see her again.

**********************************

A/N- The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day for sure. I'm working on it right now.

__


	5. Drops of Joy

A/N- As promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Just a quick note so that you understand, remember, Max is getting her letters from Logan weeks after he sends them, so the ones that you read with her, are from weeks ago, but the ones that you read with Logan are from right now. Hope that helps with any confusion.

Aimee- Here it is again. Thanks.

**********************************

It has only been a week since I received the wonderful news from Logan that Manticore's director had been assassinated. Although he didn't specifically tell me who did it, I know deep down in my heart that he had something to do with it. And for that, I am forever grateful.

Everyday, my heart races in my chest until I get my letter, because everyday could be the day that he tells me I can come home. It hasn't come yet, but I know soon, it will.

I almost skip into the post office, forgetting the stiffness that I once carried in to every situation. Living in a small town in the country often does that to a person. I shoot a smile to the man giving me my envelope, and I turn on my heel to walk out the door, while at the same time, opening my latest creation of Logan's.

__

My love,

Every day and night, whenever I see a shadow, I think of you. I walk down the brightly lit streets of Seattle, and I know in my heart, that only when I'm crying can you hear me. I know that through all the times we were together, you always wanted more, chasing illusions that you longed for. I wish that I wasn't crying, but can you hear me crying? There's an ocean between us, but you know where to find me. I know that you reach out and touch me, because I can feel you in my heart. The days that you are gone feel like a lifetime, but it helps to remember that you're only an ocean away. I try to think if there was ever a moment when I felt no pain, and I realize there was. Every time you were with me. I want to feel that in my life again. I want this separation to be over. Now. I remember all the days and nights, when we used to walk the brightly lit streets of Seattle. I want you here with me. Please be here with me. There may be an ocean between us, but you know where to find me, and always know that no matter what happens, I am here waiting for you, and I am thinking of you with each passing moment.

Until tomorrow my love,

Logan.

As I finish reading Logan's words, I realize that I have collapsed on the side of the small road, and am sitting on the curb. I pull the letter away from my body as my tears begin to cause the letters to run. I never imagined that I could produce tears that run like rain, but then again, I had never read Logan's words of love to me. He had come to addressing all of my letters with _My love, _and over time, whenever my thoughts turned to him, I began to think of him as my love as well.

I stand up and make my way through the town to my world away from everything, and begin to look forward to tomorrow once again, because tomorrow could be the day that I can go home, to my love.   


******************************

A/N- Ok, I was hoping to get back to the chapter a day thing, but I was just informed that I lost my one day off, so I'm back at work. Hopefully I can get some writing in, but we'll have to see. But soon the next chapter will be up because I'm having a blast writing this fic.

Also, the letter was based loosely on the lyrics to the song 'Only an Ocean Away' by Sarah Brightman. Thanks to Lady Callie for pointing that out to me.

__


	6. Counting the Minutes to Tomorrow

A/N- Ok, here, finally is the next chapter. I feel so bad for it taking so long, but work is seriously cramping my stilo. Just one little thing about this chapter, it takes about four months for Max to get one of Logan's letters. The whole post pulse mail system isn't all that great. ;)

Aimee- well, you know how much you helped. A lot. :)

*****************************

It has been four months, three days, twelve hours, and thirty-nine minutes since I sent Max that final letter. I know that I've never exactly been the most optimistic person, especially after I got shot, and even more so about my relationship with Max, but I can't seem to be even remotely optimistic at this point. It has now been four months, three days, twelve hours, and forty minutes since I sent Max that final letter, and she is still not here in my arms.

I look at the clock beside my computer for what must have been the millionth time today. Every time I see what time it is, I think of what Max might be doing right now. Maybe she's in Seattle, walking to my apartment. Maybe she's at the airport, waiting for her bags in the baggage claim. Maybe she's on the plane, watching some old pre-pulse movie. Maybe she's sitting somewhere, pissed, and feeling abandoned, because she hasn't received any of my letters.

I force myself to look back at my computer screen, and try to purge that last thought out of my head. I try to focus on my latest Eyes Only case, but everything I read, turns my thoughts back to her. I instinctively turn my head towards the window as I hear the engine of a motorbike drive by. I berate myself for getting my hopes up. On second thought however, I jump up to look out the window. It could be her. Maybe she swung with someone's ride to get here that much faster. Once again I berate myself for getting my hopes up as I see the tail light of the bike fade into the distance down the street.

I slowly walk back to the only thing I can even remotely call an oasis in my life, and allow my subconscious to take over as my fingers fly across the land they know so well. My fingers keep my computer running as my mind once again turns to the one I love. Every day I achingly wish I could visit her, but there isn't a way that that's possible. I send her letters to the main post office, where they are hopefully delivered to her, wherever she chose to live. I could have traveled to find her, but the months it would have taken to find her could have, and ultimately were, better spent trying to get her here.

I look up to see that the message to my latest contact has been finished. I guess Max has rubbed off on me more than I thought. I'm beginning to be able to parallel process and multitask like there's no tomorrow as well. Ah yes. Tomorrow. With tomorrow brings so much hope. Hope that tomorrow could be the day that Max finally is able to come home. Tomorrow seems like a good day, and I'm beginning to feel that tomorrow may be the best day of my life.

*********************************

A/N- Ok, I have most of this story done now, so as soon as I get home, which will be late Thursday, I'll get back to having a chapter every other day, if not everyday. Until then! :)


	7. The Moment She's Been Waiting For

A/N- Ok, ok, I know that I kept you all waiting longer than Thursday, but work is totally killing me. But, you will be happy to know, that from now on, I'll be back to posting a chapter every other day. This story is done, except for some minor editing, so unless the site is down, you'll be getting a new chapter all the time.

Aimee- you rock, you know you do. Thanks for helping me out with this. :)

And, on with the show :)

*********************************

Today. Today is all I can feel, all I want to feel. For the second time, I have this wonderful feeling that something big is going to happen.

I could never sleep. Ever. It has something to do with whatever messed-up DNA is in me. But last night, for the first time in a long time, I slept a good eight hours. It's almost as if my body was gearing up for a long trip or something.

I jump out of bed, and turn the stove on so that I can make myself a cup of coffee. Oh how much I miss a good cup of coffee. Logan always had the best coffee. Logan. As I think of him, my heart jumps higher in my chest than it normally does. Could be lack of caffeine, but it's something else. As the water begins to boil, I jump into the shower, and wash the grime off of my body from the full day that I had yesterday. With my shower done, and my coffee gone, I slip into my usual sundress, but as I get it on, it doesn't feel right. I reach under my bed, and grab my old and faded pair of tight jeans and my tight V-necked red shirt. I pull them on, and for the first time since I got to this little town, I feel as though these are the clothes that I should be wearing.

As I leave for the post office to pick up my letter from Logan, I stop to look over the small room that has been my home for so long. No, not my home. My place of residence. My home is in Seattle. My home is Logan. I spot my small duffel bag that I keep all the letters Logan has sent me in, and grab it, shoving what little money I have in it. I have to go to the market to buy some food, and this is the best thing to carry the fruit in.

I walk into the post office, oblivious to the stares that I am getting because of my clothes. No one here has any sense of color, and black and red sticks out like blood in water. The man is waiting with my letter, and I gleefully thank him. Who knew that I could be gleeful? I walk out of the post office, not even noticing the direction in which I'm walking, as I tear open my latest letter. I'm going away from my oasis, but it feels right. I pull the piece of paper out of the envelope, and start to read.

__

My love,

Finally the day has come. I have been checking everyday, and it appears that the threat of a search for you and your siblings has been called off. The new directors of Manticore have deemed it a lost cause that should be terminated as soon as possible. I have been in contact with a few of your siblings and they have all returned to their cities. It is time for you to do the same love, because there are people waiting for you. I am waiting for you. And so, as soon as you get this letter, get to the airport just outside of Tokyo. I know that it will take you a few days to get there, but when you do, there is a one-way, first class ticket to Seattle waiting for you. It is under the name Max Cale. This is because I hope that you will keep this name forever. Marry me Max. This past year has been unbearable without you, and I need you in my life forever. I anxiously await your return, and your answer.

Until tomorrow my love,

Logan.

I stop dead in my tracks, and read the letter again. I can't believe it. The day is finally here. I can finally go home to my love. I can go home to my husband.

I look up and see that I am already on the road out of town, heading towards Tokyo. It's going to be a long walk, but one that is well worth it.

**********************************


	8. It Has to be Tomorrow

A/N- As promised, here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it, and like I said, the next one will be out in two more days.

Aimee- You help me so much, I can't thank you enough.

**********************************

This is it. Today is the day. Maybe tomorrow, but definitely soon. I can feel it. My love is finally on her way home. The only problem is, I'm expecting a few of my contacts to show up today, and there is no way of letting them know that today isn't a good day. But then again, no day is ever good unless Max is here.

Since I woke up so early, I spent a good portion of the morning cleaning up the apartment. With no one dropping in out of nowhere any more, I never really found the excuse to do a good cleaning. I found up the ingredients for another one of my cooking creations, and then set to work on my latest Eyes Only case.

Bling was out of town for the week, and so I was given the opportunity to work without distractions, or so I thought. My doorbell was ringing all day. Contacts were coming over, some of whom brought their kids, who in turn decided that my apartment was the perfect place to blare their music. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but the noise caused a great many of my neighbors to come to my door, asking to turn down the music. It seemed as though everyone and their dog had to pick today to come and see me. The one day that I didn't want anyone to come. Well, except for Max. But, I wanted her to come everyday. 

Finally everyone began to leave, and I got the chance to cook myself some dinner. After eating and cleaning up, I made my way to my computer. I looked to see if there were any messages for me, but there were none. This normally would have given me the opportunity to dig deeper into whatever case I was working on, but my heart seemed desperate to set a new record as to the number of beats per minute it could do, so anything that required concentrating seemed to be out of the question.

I sat down on my couch, looked out my window, and overlooked the broken city below. The lights were just beginning to turn on. This surprised me, because I usually never got a chance to eat until well after sundown. I watched in a daze as the dusk turned to full blown night. It was getting hard to see out the window, for all I could see was my forlorn expression, staring me down in my reflection. Today was not the day that I was waiting for. It must be tomorrow then. It has to be.

******************************


	9. So Far yet so Close

A/N- This one is for Aimee, with whom I had a 20 minute discussion on the timeline of this story. ;)

**************************

I walk through the airport in a daze, because I know that in a few hours, I will be back in the streets of my city. I will be back in the rooms of my home. I will be back in the arms of my love.

My small bag is slung over my shoulder as I look throughout the swarms of people. I stand out like a rose in a bunch of lilies, but for the second time in as many days, I am oblivious to that fact. I ignore the stares, because all I want to do is find the information desk so that I can get my ticket. I look every which way, but because of the Pulse, most of the signs no longer display the English language, only the language that is native to the particular country. Since Manticore didn't get around to teaching us the Japanese language before we escaped, I can't even fall back on my training in this situation, and it makes it that much more difficult to find the desk that I am looking for. 

I look to my left and right, and finally, down one of the many hallways, I see the desk that I have been looking for. There, with a fading sign, is the information desk. I feel my heart leap at the sight, and I almost start to sprint to my destination.

The lady at the desk was extremely helpful, but I guess a lot of cash left by a certain someone, always gets people to be more helpful. And now, clutched tightly in my hand, is my one way ticket to Seattle. I look at it for the hundredth time since I got it, and smile at the name printed neatly on it. _Max Cale. _It just fits so perfectly.

I make it towards the gate that I'm told to wait at, and begin to prepare myself for the long wait that is in front of me. For once, my timing was not at it's best, and I have a few hours until the plane leaves for the States. I take my vigil in my small, uncomfortable, plastic seat, and begin counting down the seconds until I can leave.

Finally my plane is here, and I am called to board. After watching the few people get into their seats, I settle back and smile as I hear the sounds of the engine spring to life. I grip the armrests of my chair as we lift off the ground. This time it's anticipation that's making my heart race, instead of dread, as it was the last time that I was on an airplane. I look out the window as the land which I have been forced to call home for the past year begins to grow smaller, and is quickly replaced with the glassy surface of which I looked out upon everyday. I lay back in my chair and close my eyes, allowing dreams to flood my mind. Dreams that will very soon become reality.

***************************

A/N- Ok guys, this is quickly winding down. I figure by the middle of next week you'll be reading the last chapter. I hope that you've been enjoying this so far, because I've been having a blast writing this.


	10. Tonight is the Night

A/N- Ok, ok, I'm so sorry. I know that this was supposed to be out a few days ago, but my life suddenly decided to get busy again. I've been trying to update, but I just haven't had the time. I could say that I was just waiting until I had this perfect, but that's only part of the truth. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I hope that you like it. :)

Aimee- Well, ya know. Thanks. :)

***************************

I get up to go to bed, to make this day end, but I can't seem to bring myself to walk to my bedroom. Instead, I walk over to my stereo, and turn it on. I settle back into the couch, and close my eyes as the haunting melody of Richard Marx's 'Right Here Waiting' begins to float through the air.

__

Oceans apart day after day

and I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain.

All I can think is how unbelievably true this song is. This guy must have had to go through a separation with the one he loved, because there is no way that he would be able to write lyrics like these if he didn't. I breathe deeply, and allow the lyrics to consume my body.

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I only hope that Max knows that I'm here waiting for her.

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

The song ends, and my stereo turns off. It's so apropos that that song is at the end of the cd. I begin to rise off the couch to go to bed when I hear a knocking at my door. Figuring that it probably is another one of my neighbors complaining about the music, I decided to just ignore them. Then on second thought, they know I'm home, so I can't really ignore them without being rude. I tiredly walk towards the door, and open it up. My heart literally stops and my legs feel as though they will quickly fail me. There she is. There's my love, and she's standing right in front of me. I look into her eyes, and they look so different. She's not the girl that I have been building up in my mind. She is someone different. We regard each other for what seems like an eternity. I begin to think that my last letter was a mistake. I should never have asked what I did. She's different now. I look deep into her soul, and that's when it happened.

*******************************

A/N- Yes, I know, that was cruel, but look at it this way. Baring any unforeseen problems, I will have the next chapter out in two days, and then the final chapter this weekend. I know you've waited through all of my inconsistent updating, so hopefully you can make it through this week. :) Until next time!


	11. Tonight My Dreams Come True

A/N- As promised, it's Wednesday, and here's the next chapter. Ok, just a little note on this one. Remember that Max's point of view is always a bit behind Logan's. It has slowly been catching up, but as of now, it's still behind. Just keep that in mind as you read so that you don't get confused.

Aimee- What can I say, you've been helping me out so much with this. Thanks.

And now, on with the show

*******************************

__

My love,

Everyday I think of you, and everyday I listen to music as I do. Almost every song I hear now, somehow reminds me of you. But then again, everything reminds me of you somehow. A friend of mine has gotten me interested in a pre-pulse singer by the name of Richard Marx. His lyrics touch me more deeply than any others that I have heard. Since I enjoy them so much, I thought that I would share some of his songs with you. Here's one that sums up my life since you left. It's called 'Until I Find You Again.'

Lately I've been trying

To fill up my days since you're gone.

The speed of light is blinding,

And I didn't know how to hold on.

My mind won't clear.

I'm out of tears.

My heart's got no room left inside.

How many dreams will end?

How long can I pretend?

How many times will love pass me by,

Until I find you again.

__

Will the arms of hope surround me?

Will time be a fairweather friend?

Should I call out to angels,

Or just drink myself sober again?

I can't hide, it's true.

I still burn for you.

Your memory just won't let me go.

How many dreams will end?

How long can I pretend?

How many times will love pass me by,

Until I find you again.

I'd hold you tighter,

Closer than ever before.

Yeah.

No flame would burn brighter,

If I could touch you once more,

Hold you once more.

__

How many dreams will end?

How long can I pretend?

How many times will love pass me by,

Until I find you again.

Until tomorrow my love,

Logan.

I smile and close the letter. I have read that one already, but then again, I've read all of Logan's letters to me. Many times. As soon as the plane took off, I began to read all of my letters again, and have continued to do so as I walk the streets of Seattle.

Everything seems so right. The bustle on the streets, the smell in the air, the way that my body so naturally points it's way to his place. The ride in the elevator, and the standing at his door. I can suddenly feel every inch of my body, because it is tensing up with both anticipation and fear.

I can hear the faint sounds of music playing deep within his apartment, and I consider picking his lock, but I have nothing on me to do it with. My usual lock picking kit is, well, not on me. I consider leaving, but why? This is the moment that I have waited so long for. The moment I've been dreaming of ever since I had to leave Seattle. Besides, where else can I go? I'm sure Original Cindy has since moved on, and even if she hasn't, I can't very well just suddenly show up after a year and expect nothing to be changed. She more than likely has another roommate by now anyways.

I can hear the music turn off, and the faint rustle that can only come from Logan standing up. I close my eyes and picture his crystal blue eyes. I raise my hand to knock, and can hear the pounding that I am creating on his wooden door. I can hear him come towards the door, and my heart begins to race. The door opens, and my heart stops.

I look at him. There he is. The one who has been writing letters to me everyday since I had to leave. The one who has helped me to make it through each day. The one who proposed to me. That thought stops me. The one who proposed to me. I look deep into his eyes, and can see the turmoil there. And he's right. We're both different people. We have built up an image of the other over the months, and that image is not the same as the flesh and blood that is standing before us. I contemplate that I have made the biggest mistake of my life coming back here. I should have stuck with the image in my head. I look at Logan one last time, deep into his eyes, deep into his soul, and that's when it happened.

**********************************

A/N- Ok, I have the final chapter written, which means that I'll be able to post it soon. The earliest it'll be out is on Saturday, which is when I promised it for. It will for sure be out then if I can catch my beta boo. If I can't, look for it on Sunday, but for sure Monday. 


	12. Tonight and the Rest of My Life

A/N- First off, I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting until after the weekend for this last chapter. Life got in the way, and I wasn't able to hook up with my beta boo until today, but at least I got this out today! :)

Second, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this, and all the people that have taken the time to review. You guys have been great.

Finally, I am dedicating this story to all my peeps at the 'Speaking of Fanfics Thread'. You know who you are. But, I mostly want to dedicate this to Aimee, who is like the coolest person I know. Without her, this story would still be sitting on my desktop collecting dust. :) So, thank you.

Aiight, now that I've made you all read through these boring author's notes, here is the final chapter of Oceans Away. Hope you like it! :)

**********************************

I launched myself at her, as she did the same. We held each other closer than I ever thought possible. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. I pulled her even tighter to me, and buried my face in her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent that has changed ever so slightly. It almost smells like the ocean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I launched myself at him, as he did the same. We held each other closer than I ever thought was possible. I didn't cry. I didn't want to, but the tears came nonetheless. They were tears of joy though. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in the scent that was uniquely his. It has changed over the year. It almost smells more outdoorsy, as if he had been outside more often than he used to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suddenly, breathing in her scent isn't enough for me. I need to taste her. I pull away just enough so that I can take her face in my hands. I lift her chin up so that I can look in her eyes. I watch as the tears flow smoothly down her cheeks. I brush them away with my thumbs, and lean in towards her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I feel content and safe in his arms, and can feel a twinge of sadness as he pulls away. The sadness quickly dissipates however, once I feel his hands cup around my face. He lifts my chin and I can look deeply into his eyes. The tears once again begin to flow freely down my cheeks, but a small smile creeps along my face. Logan brushes the tears away with his thumbs, and leans in towards my lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first touch is very tentative. I want to keep my eyes open, never letting her out of my sight again, but this moment is too magical, and my eyes drift shut. The kiss becomes deeper and deeper, and I can feel Max's bag drop beside my feet as she snakes her hands behind my head, and begins to play with the little hairs on the base of my neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At first, our lips touch very gently. My eyes automatically close under their own will, but when they do, I know it's ok, because I'm going to be looking at Logan for the rest of my life. The kiss becomes deeper and deeper, and as I feel his tongue run along my lips, I drop my bag on the ground. With my hands now free, I reach behind his head, and pull him closer to me, all the while playing with the little hairs on the base of his neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I finally pull away from Max's mouth. I don't want to, but it's necessary. I'm out of breath, but I also have to know. She must have been reading my letters this whole time, because otherwise, how could she be here? That means that she read my question. That means she has an answer. I look into her eyes, but I can't find the words. She must know what I'm about to say, because she gives me a small smile, and nods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We finally break our kiss. I don't want to leave Logan's mouth, but I know that he can't go as long as I can without air. As I watch him, I can almost see the thoughts flipping through his head. He finally looks down into my eyes, and before he can even form the words, I simply nod. I know that he is going to ask me what my answer is, and how can it be anything other than yes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I would definitely have to say that this is the best day in my life. Not only has my love finally returned to me, but she has just agreed to be my wife. I give her a quick squeeze, and rush to my bedroom, leaving her for a split second. I return with the small, velvet box in my hand, and get down on one knee. I open the box, pull out the ring, and slip it on her finger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I would definitely have to say that this is the best day of my life. I have finally made it home to my love, and have agreed to be his wife. Logan quickly hugs me, and then dashes off, leaving me stuck in my place. He comes back a split second later with a small, velvet box in his hand, and gets down on one knee. My eyes never leave his as he opens the box, takes out the ring, and places it on my finger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My eyes never leave hers as I stand up. I lean in for another kiss, but this time, instead of holding her face, my hands begin to roam her body. I can feel hers begin to do the same, and chills run throughout my being. I pick her up in my arms and carry her to my bedroom. Our bedroom. I lay her down on our bed, and realize for the first time in a long time, that everything is right with the world, and I am exactly where I want to be for the rest of my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I continue to hold Logan's gaze as he stands up. He leans in for another kiss, but instead of holding my face like he did before, he places his hands on my body, and begins to let them roam. Chills run up and down my spine, and every part of my body responds more than I ever thought possible to his touch. I let my hands drift up and down his body, but pleasure rockets through me as I feel his strong arms pick me up. He carries me to his bedroom, our bedroom, and lays me softly down on our bed. As we continue to dive deeper into our relationship, I realize for the first time in my whole life, that everything is right with the world, and I am exactly where I want to be for the rest of my life.

**********************************

The End


End file.
